1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator capable of allowing a user to easily draw out a second storage box, which is a drawer type storage box installed on a first storage box in a freezing compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an appliance that supplies cold air generated from a heat exchanger to a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment to keep freshness of various foodstuffs for a long period of time. In general, the refrigerator includes a storage compartment, which is divided into a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment, in a body that forms an external appearance of the refrigerator.
Recently, as the human life style improves, a refrigerator having a storage compartment, in which a refrigerating compartment storing beverages and foodstuffs for a short term is installed above a freezing compartment, has been increasingly used for convenience.
In such a refrigerator, a first storage box is installed in the freezing compartment to store foodstuffs to be kept in a freezing state. The first storage box is fixed to a rear surface of a freezing compartment door such that the first storage box can move back and forth like a drawer as the freezing compartment door is open or closed.
An additional storage box, that is, a second storage box is provided on the first storage box to store foodstuffs therein. However, a length of the second storage box exposed to the outside (hereinafter, referred to as a drawing length of the second storage box) is so short that the user cannot efficiently use the second storage box. Thus, it is necessary to increase the drawing length of the second storage box.